Foreplay
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: Because of their failing sex life, Sakura decides to try some sneaky foreplay on Sasuke. Turns out that's exactly what they needed. /Rated M for adult situations. Please don't read if you aren't mature enough to read/


_A/N: The following contains material unsuitable for young viewers and graphic scenes of a sexual nature. Viewer discretion is advised. (In other words, please take the rating seriously. I don't give my fics the highest rating for giggles)._

Disclaimer: As if I owned Naruto, I merely own this story.

* * *

 **Foreplay**

"Morning."

Sakura looked up from her Konoha Weekly magazine and smiled at her groggy husband as he zombie walked into the kitchen and headed to the cabinets. He mumbled something that sounded like "yeah", but she didn't know, and opened the wooden cabinet and grabbed his favorite mug for coffee.

He poured himself half a cup and reached into the fridge for the milk and filled it up the rest of the way. He turned around and leaned up against the counter watching his lovely wife read through her stupid magazine and eat some fruit.

"How can you still read that shit?" Sasuke asked while taking another sip of his bitter coffee.

"Because it's informative." Sakura merely answered while she shoved a strawberry in her mouth.

"Tch. Informative for the stupid minded." Sasuke said. He finished his coffee and rinsed out the mug in the sink.

Sakura dog eared the page she was on and closed the magazine. She got up and stepped behind her husband and wrapped her arms around his waist. Sasuke turned his head and looked down at the short girl behind him. He turned around so he was facing her and Sakura kept her tiny arms around his waist.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Nothing. We should… fool around." Sakura winked at him and Sasuke sighed and reached up to rub the back of his head.

"Sakura I got some work to finish today. Maybe later." Sasuke said.

"I don't mean… _sex_ , I mean… _foreplay_." Sakura smirked, her green eyes gleaming with mischief.

Sasuke arched his eyebrow. Sakura knew he was interested and she got up on her tip toes and leaned up to kiss him brusquely. A small sound formed in the back of his throat and he kissed her back with just the same amount of roughness.

He cupped her cheek and pulled her away. Sakura pouted as Sasuke rubbed his thumb over her bottom lip.

"What did you have in mind?" He purred.

Sakura smirked, something she picked up from him, and she slowly reached inside his shirt to feel the defined muscles of his abs and then up over his strong chest. She ran her soft fingers over his nipples and moved her hands back down to the waistband of his basketball shorts. Sakura could hear his breathing pick up when she rubbed her fingers along the inside of his boxers just enough to where she can feel the smooth skin just above his slowly hardening cock.

Sakura pulled her hands out and tugged his shirt over his head. It didn't take her long to realize his cock poking through his shorts and she stepped forward and got back up on her tip toes to kiss the soft patch of skin on his neck, knowing all too well that that was his weak spot. She softly sucked there, not enough to bring the blood to the surface and create a hicky, but enough for Sasuke to feel it.

Sakura kissed her way down and passed her tongue teasingly over his nipple while she slowly moved down to her knees all the while licking his soft skin. Sasuke looked down at the top of Sakura's pink head and Sakura kissed his abdomen and reached up his shorts and grabbed the legs and pulled them down along with his boxers; his cock sprang free and Sakura could feel her panties grow wetter at the sight of his wet dick.

Sasuke chewed and tugged on his bottom lip and watched as Sakura looked him in the eye and she flicked her tongue out to lick the swollen tip. Sasuke clenched the counter with both his hands, causing his knuckles to turn white. Sakura reached up and she gripped his cock at the base with her tiny hands. She wrapped her lips around the head and began softly sucking, causing Sasuke to let out a strangle moan.

Sakura looked up at him and watched as he fell apart against the counter. Sakura had given Sasuke blow jobs before, but never in the kitchen of their small apartment. She dropped one of her hands and reached down to cradle his balls and massage them gently. She read a column in that ridiculous magazine that most men like their balls to be fondled. Judging by Sasuke's reaction she assumed he enjoyed it. It was something she didn't always do, but when she did do it, she always got a sexy reaction from him.

Sasuke's hips twitched and Sakura moved her head down towards his groin and moaned when his cock touched the back of her throat.

"Fuck…" Sakura heard him moan.

Her hand continued massaging his balls while her mouth worked on his cock. Sasuke clenched her silky hair in between his fingers and his breathing picked up. Sakura pulled her mouth away and softly pushed his cock to sit against his belly and she ran her tongue along the shaft and down to his balls where she flicked her tongue over them. Sasuke's eyes rolled in the back of his head and his grip on her hair tightened. Sakura normally didn't like her hair being pulled but at this moment she didn't care, it felt good to her.

She looked up at him and when Sasuke looked down he about lost it when she continued looking up at him while she sucked on his balls and then ran her lips over the shaft before she swallowed his cock again. Sakura reached down into her wet panties and began rubbing her very swollen clit before she entered her wet, tight cunt with two fingers. The dark haired male caught a glimpse of his wife touching herself and he just knew he was about to explode.

"Sakura… I'm about to cum." Sasuke moaned.

She moaned in response and the vibration sent Sasuke over the edge. When she knew he would cum she pushed her head towards his groin so his dick touched the back of her throat; she was glad she didn't have a gag reflex. Sasuke spilled his cum deep in her throat and moaned as his orgasm ripped through him. Sakura felt his dick twitch as he emptied himself in her mouth, she pulled away and licked her lips all the while swallowing his cum; Sakura removed her fingers from her pussy and got up.

She kissed his jaw and smiled at his condition. The way he stood there kind of slouching over the counter, his eyes closed and his lips slightly parted as he tried to steady his breathing made Sakura proud and very horny.

After Sasuke regained his composure he looked over at Sakura who was standing against the counter on the other side of him with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Where did that come from?" He asked as he pulled his shorts and boxers up.

"Nothing, figured our sex life needed some help." She winked.

Sasuke walked up to her and kissed her forehead. "Our sex life is fine."

"Yeah? When was the last you came that hard. When was the last time you and I ever had a good round of foreplay?" Sakura asked while cocking her head to the side.

Sasuke opened and closed his mouth and before he could say anything Sakura nodded her head.

"That's what I thought. We need to do more things like that… remember when we were younger how much you loved making me feel good… and how I love sucking you off… when I touched you," Sakura reached down and softly rubbed Sasuke' still sensitive dick, "now we barely have sex and when we do, we barely ever do any foreplay, we just jump right into it." She dropped her hand and crossed her arms again.

"I know I'm just… we're always busy with work." Sasuke explained.

"Yeah well even when you're here on your day off, I can come out of that bathroom sopping wet and naked and you would just fuck me. You don't ever… make me feel good. We need to do some foreplay before you end up ripping my vagina. If anything we can do a little more racy things… I could come to your office… do some… stuff to you there." Sakura reached up and touched his jaw line before she traced her fingers over his chest, and suddenly remembered his shirt was discarded on the floor somewhere.

Sasuke smirked at Sakura's forwardness.

"Whatever you say baby, now what about you?" Sasuke touched her cheek, moved down over her breasts, teased her nipple through the thin material of her robe and then down to the front of her panties where he softly rubbed the tips of his fingers over the still wet spot on her panties.

"You want me to take care of that for you?" He asked softly, in a tone that sent her over the edge.

Sakura whimpered in response as her husband continued his ministrations. She squeaked when Sasuke all of a sudden picked her up and placed her on the counter. He removed her robe and could feel his dick get hard again just from the sight of Sakura. The way her long hair fell over her breasts and her nipples peaked through the strands, and the way her legs opened for him and he could see how soaked her panties were made Sasuke want to fuck her right there. Sasuke flipped her over and gently placed her feet on the ground, which left her leaning over the counter.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Spread your legs." Sasuke commanded.

She complied and tossed her head back, crying out as Sasuke's tongue entered her from behind. He used just as much as his teeth and his tongue to pleasure his sexy wife and reached up with one of his hands to rub her very wet clit. Sakura moaned and pushed her ass back against his face and when Sasuke nipped and tugged on her lips Sakura leaned over the counter and tried not to fall over on his face.

Sasuke could already feel himself getting hard again, and he really wanted to fuck her, but since Sakura had finished him off with just oral sex, he will do the same for her.

Sasuke pulled away and he heard her moan in disappointment. He turned her around and hoisted her body up so her legs were sitting on his shoulders. Sasuke continued eating her pussy and reached up with one of his hands to massage her breast, which covered her own hand that was there. She let Sasuke play with her breast while her hand reached down to grip his hair and the counter top.

"Sasuke oh my _god_." Sakura moaned.

She dared to look down and noticed his dark, coal eyes were on hers, and she chewed on her bottom lip. Sasuke's hand dropped from her breast and he watched as she reached up to fondle herself. Watching her pinch her nipple while he sucked and nibbled on her clit was enough to make him cum, but he had stamina, and knew just how to hold off. It had been a while for Sakura and just when Sasuke chewed on her clit and flicked his tongue over the engorged bud, Sakura arched her back and she came.

Her cum spilled out of her in copious amounts and Sasuke greedily lapped them up.

"Sasuke, please fuck me." Sakura moaned.

Sasuke got up and stood before her. He loved it when Sakura demanded absolute raw sex from him. He nearly stumbled when she ripped his pants and boxers down. Sasuke watched as she walked out of the kitchen and headed into the living room. He almost moaned at the sight of his wife sitting on hands and knees over the fluffy white carpet on the floor in front of the couch, her ass displayed to him and her juices flowing down her inner thighs.

Sasuke walked up to her and dropped down to his knees, he gripped his cock and rubbed it teasingly against her wet entrance.

"Sasuke please." Sakura pleaded, turning her head around to face him.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked. He knew he was pushing it, because he wanted to fuck her just as much as she wanted. Sakura clenched a fist of the fluffy strands of the carpet and bit her bottom lip. The feeling of his dick rubbing against her teasingly made Sakura want to turn around and pounce on him and fuck him herself, but it's been such a while that she's craved his dick like this, so she just begged for it like he wanted.

"Please Sasuke… I need you right now."

"You need what?" He asked, moaning as he slipped himself in her tight core before pulling out. Sakura loved the soft little moans he made and she wanted to hear more of them.

"I need your cock. Please Sasuke _fuck_ me. Please." Sakura whimpered.

He figured he had tortured her enough, Sasuke gripped her hips and slipped his cock inside her; both moaned at the feeling. He set a steady rhythm, looked down and watched as her pussy swallowed his cock as he slowly thrust into her. Sakura pushed back against him and tilted her head back, her hair falling around her in pools of pink waterfall like strands. Sasuke loomed over her and placed his hand in the spot between her collar bones. Sakura moaned in this position, his cock entered her deeper and sent bolt of electricity down her spine as he fucked her deep. Sasuke kissed her ear and down her neck where he playfully bit the skin. Sakura screamed in pleasure. She knew her neighbors could hear her, but didn't care.

Her moans are for him, and if anybody else heard her, they can be jealous all they wanted. She knew how much everybody envied her because of her relationship with Sasuke; she was a proud wife. Sasuke was hers and only hers.

Sakura pushed her ass against his groin to get a better feel of his cock inside her as Sasuke pushed her hair away from her face and turned her head so she could kiss him. His tongue dueled with hers in a slopping, searing kiss.

Sakura broke the kiss and Sasuke moved back and gripped her hips so tightly she knew she would be bruised, but she loved it. He started fucking her harder and faster, in result she cried out, screaming his name and her moans echoed around the small home.

"Oh god, oh god!" She whimpered.

Sasuke could feel her walls tighten around his cock and he quickened his pace. He reached up and gripped her hair, and pulled on it, causing her neck to bend back and Sakura sat on her knees, and her tiny hand gripped the hair on the back of his head when she looped her arm around his neck. Sasuke kept her hair firmly in his grip and he licked her ear and growled in it.

"Whose pussy is this?" He groaned as he fucked her harder.

"Ohh… it's yours." Sakura sobbed in response as his cock pierced her wet cunt.

Sasuke chewed on her lobe and pushed her down softly so she was back on her hands and knees.

"Touch yourself for me Sakura, I want to feel you cum on my cock." Sasuke groaned.

She whimpered in response. Sakura loved it when Sasuke spoke like this to her. It made her insides boil with need and want. She could feel her orgasm coming and just when Sasuke hit her deep spot, she slouched to the floor and her cum coated his dick. Sasuke pulled out and tugged on his cock and he moaned as his cum squirted onto her ass. She was on the pill, but he almost never spilled his seed inside her. It was better to be safe than sorry.

Sakura slumped to the floor and Sasuke lay down next to her, both their breathing erratic from their raw sex adventure.

"That was so good." Sakura purred.

"Yeah." Sasuke agreed.

"What time do you have to be at work?" Sakura murmured.

Sasuke looked around the room for a clock and when he found one he noticed it read 11:30.

"I can call in. I'm already an hour late." Sasuke responded with a shrug.

Sakura disregarded his comment and decided not to question his motive. He was the boss of the company, if they needed him they will call him. After laying on the floor for too long she got up and headed to their bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked, sitting up on his elbows.

" _I'm_ going to take a shower. You coming?" She called behind her.

Sasuke wasted no time and he scrambled to his feet and followed his wife to their bedroom.

* * *

A/N: I had previously posted this as a story, or wanted to make it into an ongoing story, but I changed my mind. It's going to be a one-shot. For now.

Please review!


End file.
